Jetpack Zombie
Jetpack Zombie is a zombie that appears in Far Future. It was first shown in the Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains book. It will boost over all plants except for tall barriers, like Tall-nuts. It is vulnerable to the Blover, as it will be blown away from the lawn instantly. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Speedy Boosts to float over all but the tallest plant barriers. Special: floats over low plants, boosts over most other plants Weakness: tall blocking plants The Jetpack Zombie was an early adopter during the brain acquistion tech explosion of 2113. Little did he know he would be stuck with version 1.0 of the simple jetpack. Overview Jetpack Zombie absorbs 16 normal damage shots and its appearance changes upon an absorption of 8 shots, before dying at 16 normal damage shots. Appearance Far Future: Day 1, 3, 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 16, 17, 19, 21, 22, 24, 25 and Terror from Tomorrow Strategies The Jetpack Zombie shares most of the Seagull Zombie's strength and weaknesses, and can for the most part be dealt with the same way. However, it can fly over Wall-nuts in addition to the low plants Seagull Zombies fly over. If stalling them is wished, it is necessary to use a Tall-nut or the Infi-nut's Plant Food Upgrade, as they are the only things the Jetpack Zombie actually eats. They are quick, but they are not bulky. That makes it so that Repeater and plants with similar power can deal with them in low numbers. In larger numbers, Laser Beans, Melon-pults, and Winter Melons are about the only non-instant plants that can deal with them. Also, Snapdragon is a great choice, as it attacks all zombies in its area, and the Jetpack Zombie doesn't eat plants, so 2 rows will easily deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies. Perhaps the best method to deal with any amount of Jetpack Zombies is to use Blover. No matter how many Jetpack Zombies there are or where they are, a Blover will blow away all Jetpack Zombies onscreen. Gallery Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac Entry Part 1. Jetpack Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac Entry Part 2. Jetpack Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac Icon. JetpackZombieHD.png|HD Jetpack Zombie. DEADJET.png|A dead Jetpack Zombie. TheFutureisNOW.png|An advertisement for Far Future with the Jetpack Zombie. brainz 2.PNG|Jetpack Zombie's costume in Birthday Parties. Wigless disco jetpack.PNG|Jetpack Zombie as seen in the preview picture from Far Future. Anniversary_Jetpack_Zombie.png|Jetpack Zombie Costume in 5th Anniversary Party. Trivia *Like Seagull Zombie, this zombie cannot be frozen by the Iceberg Lettuce and its Plant Food ability, the same goes with the Disco Jetpack Zombie. *It is a cross between the Pogo Zombie and the Seagull Zombie. *Its look is different from the one on the Far Future preview picture. *Its 5th anniversary costume is basically a present covering the jetpack. *Despite shooting out flames on its jetpack, freezing plants cannot extinguish the burner because it is behind the zombie. Other than that, the frozen melon is area of effect, which should definitely extinguish the burner. *Unlike the Seagull Zombie, it will not die when it is hit by butter, but it will stop in mid-air, the animation of the jetpack flames will also freeze. *It cannot go past the Infi-nut barriers despite it being graphically shown as a low barrier; it starts eating them instead of flying above them. *Despite the fact that it is a normal Future Zombie, it does not degrade to one. *Even though the Jetpack is machine, E.M.Peach does not affect the jetpack. This also goes to Disco Jetpack Zombie. *If the player blows away 30 of these zombies with a Blover in a single level, he or she will earn the achievement The Jettisons. *When it meets a plant that is shorter than Tall-nut, its flames become blue and flying height is increased. However, it can still get hit by attacking plants. *When a Blover blows a Jetpack Zombie, one can see the heads and bodies of the blown zombies at the right of the lawn, unlike Balloon Zombies, who just disappear after being blown. *It is dead normally when killed by instant-kill plants. The same goes with Swashbuckler Zombie when swinging after 2.3 update, Disco Jetpack Zombie, Zombie Parrot, Robot Zombies and Zombie King. *This, Surfer Zombie, and Disco Jetpack Zombie aren't attracted to the Sweet Potato. **It would be pointless, since the two jetpacks would fly over and the surfer would surf over or destroy it. See also *Flying Zombies *Blover *Disco Jetpack Zombie *The Jettisons Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Far Future Category:Far Future Encountered Zombies Category:Flying Zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Speedy" speed